Never Say You Can't
by BabyyBre
Summary: Jamie, Danny and their grandpa and father. Sad. &Chacter Death&


Never Say You Can't

Summary: Jamie, Danny and his father….Got this idea for a story when I heard the song, "Never Say You Can't" by Bruno Mars!

I hope you like it!

* * *

><p><strong>"When I was just a little boy.<br>Barely strong enough to stand.  
>I could always count on him.<br>He thought me everything I know.  
>And 'till this day it shows.<br>He was more than just a friend."**

Jamie Reagan closed his eyes as he heard his cellphone rang. It was his older brothers, Danny Reagan. "It's two am." Jamie said as he answered the phone. It's been a long day for the Reagan day and he didn't want to be awake any longer.

Today, he buried his father and grandfather.

"I'm outside your apartment. Let me in." Danny demanded.

"Danny…why don't you go home? It's two am and I'm sure Linda is worried about where you are." Jamie replied to his oldest brother. But he was already getting out of his bed and slipping his slippers on, getting ready to let his brother in.

"I can't go home. Not like this…not when I don't feel whole." Danny replied.

"Okay, Danny. I'm coming." Jamie hung up the phone when he was at his front door.

**"There were so many times I would doubt myself.  
>But his words were always there to help."<strong>

Jamie let Danny in and took the image of his brother in. Jamie's mind drifted into the last memory he had of October 12th 2011. He and his brother were running back to the house from a local park down the street. Danny was laughing. "Let's race. Like we were kids, Jamie."

Jamie smiled at his brother, nodding his head yes. Jamie and Danny started to run at the end of the block. He remembered turning around to the older man, laughing as he stuck out his tongue, reapting the words. "I'm going to win."

He knew that Danny said something to him, but he couldn't remember the exact words.

Next thing he knew, it was the next day. His brother wore a frown on his face and he knew something was wrong. "What…what happened?" Jamie asked, trying to open his eyes as hard as he could.

"Hey, kid." Danny said, lightly. He looked up to Jamie, his eyes meeting Jamie's. Jamie knew something was wrong when he saw that his brother's eyes were puffy and red. "How are you feeling?"

"Hurting." Jamie admitted. "Everything hurts. Danny…what happened?"

"There was an accident at the house, Jamie. Dad…he's dead." Danny could barley keep his voice up. He sounded like he was going to break down in front of his youngest sibling but he knew he had to be strong.

"What about Grandpa?" Jamie asked. Tears were already in his eyes and sliding down his face but he didn't noticed. "Danny. Where's Grandpa?"

"He died. Someone wanted revenge on us…" Danny waited for a second to see if Jamie was listing or not. "Someone blew up the house, Jamie. They blew up the house when Gramps and Pops were it in. They didn't have a chance." He saw his brother turn his head away, and his body starts to shake. Danny reached his hand up to Jamie's body and squeezed it tightly.

"Why?" He asked his older brother, trying to keep voice under control.

"We don't know yet. But everyone's working on it." Danny replied to Jamie's question.

"Are you?"

"No." Danny answered. Jamie turned to his brother with a confusion planted on his face. Danny knew what he was thinking, and why he didn't answer it yet. "I had to make sure that you were safe and I wanted to be here when you woke up. I couldn't leave you alone."

"What happened to me? Why am I here?" Jamie looked and felt like he was lost.

"Jamie…you were caught in the explosion. You were burned and cut up." Danny brought his seat closer to Jamie's hospital bed. "But you are going to be okay, Jamie. I promise."

**"So when last rain begins to fall.  
>And you're out there on your own.<br>And you can't see a thing.  
>No no no.<br>Just find a voice that understands.  
>For me it was my old man.<br>Taught me to say the words I can."**

Danny and Jamie looked at each other. Danny was the first one to speak. "Um…I have some good news." Danny saw that Jamie was weak and tired, but he knew this might things easier for the young man.

"Yeah? I could use some good news." Jamie walked, almost dragged himself, to the kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of Vodka and poured it into a glass that was already on the counter. He brought the glass to his lips before he asked Danny, "Can I get you anything?"

"No. I'm fine." Danny answered. He waited into Jamie gulped down the bit of Vodka down his lips and said, "We found the men."

Jamie looked to Danny. "What did they say?"

Danny was surprised that he didn't ask who the men were. "Jamie? Are you sure you want to hear this?"

"Yes."

**"There were so many times I would doubt myself.  
>But his words were always there to help."<strong>

"When I asked them why they did it. They told me it wasn't fair that Joe, you and I got a great father like Frank Reagan. He couldn't stand that he supported us. He said it wasn't fair that our father killed his father."

Jamie sighed. Jamie was speechless. He didn't know what to say to that. He didn't expect to hear that.

**"How would it be?  
>Where I am?<br>If my father didn't tell me.  
>To never say I can't.<br>He'd carry me.  
>And never let me fall.<br>Oh and the only thing he asked  
>Right before he passed.<br>Was to never say you can't."**

Jamie threw the empty glass at a wall, with a hung picture of the three Reagan brothers on it. Danny flinched. Again, his baby brother surprised him for a second time that night. "He was a good father." Jamie heard himself say. "He was a good father and he was killed for that."

Danny made himself towards the very emotional man and wrapped the younger man into a hug. In the back of Danny's mind, he thought he should be the one breaking down, crying, drinking and throwing shit. He always thought if something were to happen to anyone in the Reagan clan, Danny would be the one breaking down and Jamie would keep himself together.

He felt the hot tears from Jamie on his shoulder and he shrugged it off; because Danny was crying with him. He didn't like the answer his father's and gramp's killer gave him but it was the honest one.

**"How would it be?  
>Where I am?<br>If my father didn't tell me.  
>To never say I can't.<br>He'd carry me.  
>And never let me fall.<br>Oh and the only thing he asked.  
>Right before he passed.<br>Was to never say you can't."**

* * *

><p><strong>Kinda of sad! But I hoped you liked! R&amp;R! THANKS(:<strong>


End file.
